The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Rosalie. The new cultivar is a selection of a cross between the seed parent Illona and the pollen parent Marja. The cultivar has a serrated leaf like Marja but is much lighter in color. The new cultivar is taller and has a more pleasing form than either parent. The light pink double bloom differs from the apricot bloom of Illona and the red single and double bloom of Marja.
The new cultivar was discovered in April of 1981 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Associates, Inc. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its fullness of form and extensive branching. Flowers are brightly colored and clean in appearance. The plant is highly floriferous and the entire plant becomes covered with bloom. The new cultivar has a high tolerance to botrytis and powdery mildew.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. has a response time of 10 to 11 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).